Slow (Status Effect)
Description Slow is a harmful status effect that decreases the target's speed until it wears off or is removed. Afflicted characters experience increased weapon delay and magic recast timers. Slow is the direct counterpart to Haste. Elegy is a similar Song effect inflicted by Bards. It has all the same detrimental effects as Slow, and can be combined with Slow. Notes *Slow is calculated as a percentage increase in weapon delay and magic recast time. For example, 50% Slow equates to a 1.5x increase in these delays, meaning a weapon will be able to swing 2 times in the same amount of time it normally would have swung 3 times, and a spell like Raise will take 90 seconds to be able to recast instead of the usual 60. *Slow does not impede magic cast time, nor does it affect the cooldown time of Job Abilities. *Slow effects, despite increasing weapon delay, do not increase TP gained per hit. As a result, Slow decelerates TP gain over time by making hits less frequent but keeping TP/hit the same. *Slow is one of the innate effects caused by Weakness status. Being weakened automatically inflicts the character with a 100% Slow effect, doubling effective weapon delay and recast timers. **The Haste spell does not counteract the Slow effect of Weakness, although Haste bonuses provided from equipment can. How to remove the effect *The only certain way to remove Slow status is with the White Magic spell Erase. :*Erase is the only way to remove Elegy. :*Elegy cannot be overwritten or blocked by a Haste or March effect, but it is possible for Elegy and March to exist simultaneously on a target, unlike Haste and Slow status. *The spell Haste will replace and block certain versions of Slow with Haste. :*The spell Haste will not overwrite or block stronger versions of Slow, such as the Red Mage meritable spell Slow II, or abilities used by certain enemies such as ones from the Spider or Diremite families. *The Blue Magic spell Refueling will replace the weakest versions of Slow with Haste. :*Refueling will not overwrite or block stronger versions of Slow, such as the White Magic spell Slow, as well as any Slow effects Haste is unable to overwrite/block. How the effect is inflicted Spells *'White Magic' - Slow, Slow II, Slowga *'Ninjutsu' - Hojo: Ichi, Hojo: Ni *'Blood Pact' - Leviathan - Slowga *'Blood Pact' - Titan - Rock Throw, Megalith Throw *'Blue Magic' - Bad Breath, Filamented Hold, Radiant Breath, Sprout Smack *'Songs' - Battlefield Elegy, Carnage Elegy, Massacre Elegy Monster Abilities *'Aerns' - Wing Thrust *'Crawlers' - Sticky Thread *'Demons' - Demonic Howl *'Dolls' - Gravity Field *'Diremites' - Filamented Hold *'Euvhis' - Viscid Nectar *'Flytraps' - Gloeosuccus *'Ghosts' - Fear *'Goblins' - Goblin Dice (Used by Vanguard Notorious Monsters) *'Golems' - Heavy Strike *'Morbols' - Bad Breath *'Pugils' - Intimidate *'Raptors' - Chomp Rush *'Saplings' - Sprout Smack *'Slimes' - Mucus Spread *'Spiders' - Spider Web *'Skeletons' - Horror Cloud *'Wyverns' - Radiant Breath *'Cemetery Cherry' - Leafstorm *'Gulool Ja Ja' - Miasma *'Za'Dha Adamantking' - Additional effect on meele attacks Weapons *'Diabolos's Pole' *'Kabrakan's Axe' *'Time Hammer' category:Status Effects